Dark Waters - Temptress and Trickster
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A prince and a hero arrive at a pool, only to be caught in the thrall of a dusky flier and a devious schemer…


"Oh my, isn't this a shock," Aversa declared. Her surprise was heavily belayed by her still-breathy tone. Even the hand that reached up to conceal the top of her breasts seemed rather stilted. Her silver hair hung loose into the water, floating lazily along the surface.

"Such rude men, interrupting our chat," Loki chided them. Her hand flicked some of her hair away. Unlike Aversa, she'd left her hair intact even without her tactician's cap. "Well gentlemen - what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The two men reacted in kind, showing remorse and fealty in a way that wholly epitomized themselves.

"Forgive me, fair ones! I fear my sword hand has led my comrade and I here in clear error," Owain dramatically bowed. His bombastic words concealed the slightest quiver, something that both women picked up on instantly.

"I-I- M-My apologies!" Alfonse stuttered as he dropped down on a knee. The former tactician of Muspell rolled her eyes at the prince, but found some mirth in the scion of legend's theatrics.

"Oh, he is just like you said he would be," Loki chuckled. Aversa grinned at her fellow temptress before turning back to the prince and the hero.

"Shall I ask them to leave?" Aversa suggested. Even without a tome nearby, the two men winced at the barest sight of a dark crackle between her nails. Luckily for them, her companion dissuaded her...unluckily for them, it was Loki.

"Now Now My dear, there's room enough for all of us here," Loki suggested. Her tone was no less inviting, but there was a clear twinge of something else hidden in her usual mischief. "Well you two? Care to join us?" she asked them.

Alfonse was about to politely decline, but Owain spoke first. "Why we'd be delighted to accept, fair maidens of mischief!" he declared.

Alfonse turned to the flashy hero and hissed, "What are you doi-"

"They're planning something."

Owain's uncharacteristically low, coherent voice took the prince by surprise. "If what you said is true about their earlier encounters, it's entirely possible that this Loki is not as magnanimous and loyal as she wants you to think," Owain calmly explained

Alfonse blinked at the usually-eccentric swordsman's tone. "T-That goes without saying," the prince insisted.

Owain nodded in agreement. "Of course. Still, this could be our chance to gleam what they're planning, if anything at all. At best we find foul play and can thwart it before it's too late…" he trailed off.

"And at worst?" Alfonse asked.

"We have a bonding soak another day," Owain grinned.

* * *

"This must come as a shock to you, Prince - one of your sworn enemies now in your service?" Loki mused. The two young men had joined her and her friend (after heavy reluctance) and now sat on either side of them. The trickster had the Scion at her side, and had to look over Aversa to talk to her once-nemesis.

"Actually to be honest...I think I'm getting used to it," he reluctantly admitted. The number of former enemies that were now wandering the Halls of Fokhalla had gotten...well he'd need a second hand to count soon.

Loki laughed, a genuine, honest guffaw that rang through both men's souls. "Ah, that's a good point! So perhaps you'll be more comfortable around me, hm?" she mused, almost sounding hopeful.

"And that goes for you, kid - surely we can let bygones be bygones again?" Aversa turned to face Owain. She watched the scion's eyes falter down to her tattooed chest before shaking his thoughts clear and prattling on.

"Of course- so long as we are all here, we're bound in service of Askr together. There is no merit in harboring grudges or misgivings of each other…" he admitted. Aversa blinked at his answer before letting a small smile pass her lips.

"I couldn't agree more - you seem to be a little more...perceptive, than the Owain I'm used to," she admitted with a chuckle. Alfonse and Loki's own chortles where overcome by Owain's guffaws.

Time passed as the group of four conversed. The misgivings between the men and the former villainess' softened, but were never fully abated. The cross conversations between pairs of the same origin trailed off as they instead conversed with the person directly next to them. Even the morbid, twisted giggles shared between Loki and Aversa dwindled to nothing as they devoted their attention to their respective young guests.

Slowly, the conversations dwindled as the group opted to enjoy the steamy hot waters. Somehow, the young men had found the means to truly relax, even sitting next to women that could or had eagerly plotted their demise. Said women themselves were enjoying the atmosphere and to a lesser extent - the company they shared.

"Tell me Prince Alfonse…are you certain of who you are?"

The prince snapped out of his lull at Aversa's sudden inquiry. "I'm sorry...what?" he asked.

"I suppose that is an odd question regardless of whom is asking," she admitted with a shrug. He mulled on what she said before narrowing his eyes.

"Where is this coming from, Aversa?" Alfonse carefully asked. The dark beauty sighed, but responded.

"I won't bore you with the drivel. I guess I'm just...I wonder if I am alone in these musings," Aversa wondered. "I'm not like the other Shepherds that have been brought here, little prince, I'm the farthest thing to a hero as you can find."

"I wouldn't go that far," he insisted. '_Especially when you consider the likes of Walhart, Valter, Julius...oh and Loki of course,'_ ALfonse mused before he turned back to her. "But let me ask - if you're not a hero, then why are you here?"

"Who can say? I don't know what kind of tricks you have going on here in Zenith. Nor do I know what goes on in that trinket that Kiran carries around," Aversa laughed, a hollow, mirthless chortle that petered out quickly. "I...just don't think I deserve to be called a hero, by anyone," she lamented.

Alfonse wasn't going to let her stew. "Aversa, what you did in your time doesn't matter here. You're part of the Order now - that should be proof enough."

"I mean, just look at Lo..ki…"

"W-where did they-?!" Alfonse looked around the suddenly hazy spring. Loki, Owain - they'd both simply vanished into the heavy shroud. He stood up, not caring that his loins were sticking out of the water now. From somewhere in the steamy void, the couple heard moaning and slurping. The dark temptress instantly knew what was happening, but the prince…

What was that?!" he shouted. Aversa didn't answer, but instead latched onto his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sounds like Loki is having her fun already," Aversa chuckled. Her fingers lightly caressed his chest. He felt her generous bosom pressing into his back, much to the prince's embarrassment. Another groan rang out, one that he recognized as belonging to the dark swordsman...and the nature of which was embarrassingly clear.

"Owain Stop!" he yelled. His only answer was a familiar airy giggle from a certain temptress trickster. He attempted to stand, only to find that he was still ensnared in the dark flier's arms.

"Now now," Aversa chided as she pulled him back into her bosom. Try as he might, Alfonse couldn't break free. Not even as she spun him around to face her. "You said you don't know why I'm a hero? Well that makes two of us. But I do know what I am...and what you are."

"W-what do you?" his protest was cut short by her finger. The young man glanced up, past her massive, dripping breasts, up to her eager face.

"It's simple - I'm a woman...and you're a man," she calmly explained. Her finger moved over to his cheek as she stroked Alfonse's face. On a whim she glided down and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him up against her chest. "...Or at least you will be when I'm done with you," Aversa declared before leaning down...

* * *

Loki mewled as her young lover's hands roamed her curvy body. He found himself captivated by her hips and quickly seized them, pulling her closer to him. '_Hook, line, and sinker,'_ she thought with a smirk.

It was frightfully easy to draw him to her - she merely had to sit and patiently listen as he regaled legend after legend, and his particular role within them. The fact that his rhymes were all true (and she knew they were, thanks to her own little trinket to peer across the branches of the Deeprealms) honestly flattered her. From there it was a mere few tricks and a little feminine frankness to make him jump her.

She was no fool - it was clear that Owain had doubts of her and her devotion to the Heroes' cause. Why else would he insist on sitting next to her rather than let the prince as she'd originally intended. Still, she'd let Aversa have her fun while the poor trickster was forced to endure the grueling task before her. '_I guess I'll just have to prove my loyalty,'_ she silently shrugged.

She deepened their kiss, reaching back to grab a fistful of the scion's hair. Her tongue had tried to dive into his mouth, expecting to take him off guard. But Owain seemed to guess what she was planning and swiftly brought his own tongue to bear against her, ready to clash. His resistance didn't vex her...on the contrary, she was rather elated.

Loki had to admit - Owain knew how to kiss. The last thing she expected when she pulled his head down into her lips was for him to react in kind. '_Out of all of them...he's on the higher end,' _she reluctantly admitted.

Loki shifted her body until she was straddling his lap, never once breaking away from their lip lock. Her hands reached up to trace circles around his chiseled physique. His own palm wound up resting on her bare thigh. Somehow even the simplest touch sent sparks dancing up her spine as they swapped spit.

Eventually their screaming lungs forced them apart, leaving a bridge of spit between their lips. The two struggled to catch their breath, Owain practically wheezing like a man who nearly drowned. Loki's tongue flicked out and cut the line between them as she smacked her lips. "Mmm...not bad, kid."

She let her admission sink in, hoping it would go to his egomaniacal head and lead him closer and closer to her palm. Speaking of, Loki brought one of her hands up to cup his before bringing it down to her brazen, heaving breasts. "I've seen how you eye my tits...why don't you get better acquainted?" she cooed.

Owain squeezed her breast, eliciting a coo from the trickster. He expected to be able to go further, but in truth she had other plans in mind. Loki pulled away, smirking at how his fingers tried to follow.

Owain's shock quickly soured as he moved to protest. But Loki pressed her finger against his lips and smiled. "Shh...sit back, and let me take care of you, mighty warrior."

With that declaration, she leaned back on her knees between his legs. Her hand reached down to stroke his firmly erect dick. Satisfied, she leaned in and captured his cock between her tits. Her smirk only widened as she started to pump her breasts up and down his shaft...

* * *

Alfonse arched his head back and groaned. "Gods, Aversa…" he panted. His hand rested on her head, digging his fingers into her lovely silver locks. Aversa didn't protest, but simply hummed in approval as she bobbed up and down along his cock.

The dark flier had settled between his legs, burying her face in his crotch. Her ripe, kissable lips were stretched around his girth. Her lipstick and spit smeared on his skin with every pump. She didn't even try to be composed in the act, and loudly slobbered and choked on his cock.

The source of her skill was better left unsaid.

Alfonse was fighting a losing battle against the deft dark flier's skill. While he wasn't exactly a novice, there was simply no way he could stand up to the older seductress' tricks. "G-Gods, Avers-aaaah."

Aversa drew her lips up his shaft and cleared his glans with a wet _pop_. her fist took over, pumping his slick cock as she cocked her head to the side. "Do you like my service, Prince Alfonse?" she cooed.

The prince merely groaned, sinking further and further into her jerking palm. The dark temptress couldn't help but laugh. '_He really is too cute. I think I'll need to keep him,_ she decided.

I'd be more than happy to offer it whenever, or wherever, you wish. Just say the word," she winked before popping him back in her mouth.

* * *

Loki reached down and spat on Owain's dick. The extra lubrication made it easier for her to massage him with her tits. His guttural growls spurred her on.

The trickster had to admit - she was growing fond of him. He wasn't the biggest, but he was lasting longer than she anticipated. '_Mmm, you truly are full of surprises, boy.'_

Loki caressed him with her chest, mixing things up every few minutes or so. She didn't take him in her mouth, though. In fact the most she did was lean down and swirl her tongue over the tip, or nibble on his slit. It was clear that she was merely toying with him.

It was also clear that he was fine with that.

"F-Foul maiden, P-Prepa-'_yipe!_"

Loki bit down on his dickhead, morphing his boast into a high-pitched yelp. She spat out his slightly-reddened glan and stared daggers at him. "Just shut up and cum," she growled.

And he did.

The sheer force of his climax took her by surprise, delightfully so. Loki mewled in delight as rope after rope of hot, sticky cum glazed her face and dribbled down. She felt some of it land on her breasts before pooling down into her compressed cleavage. Some of it landed on her tongue and let her take her first taste. '_It's...delicious,'_ she gawked.

She stayed in place, letting him cum all over her. Whenever his spuink landed on her tounge, she swiftly took it down her throat before extending her tongue for more. Her manicured thumbs idly tweaked and flicked her nipples as she enjoyed her seed shower. When it tragically trickled to nothing, she got to work.

Her hands pulled down her tits until they were cupped beneath her gap. She let the copious wads of spunk drizzle down and gather in her palms before bringing it up to her greedy lips. Loki drank it all, letting the sticky ambrosia slither down her gullet. She let out a contentful moan as her eyes rolled back. '_Gods...where has this been hiding?!'_

She swallowed most of it until there was just enough to bubble behind her lips. Loki swished and gargled the cum in her mouth like wash. Owain waited for her to swallow, only for the trickster to surprise him some more. He watched in shock as she blew a bubble of his seed before letting it pop against his dick.

"We're just getting started…"

* * *

"Aversa!"

The plegian heard his warning and sped up her strokes. Her fingers pinched and rolled his balls until she felt his climax through his testes. She quickly stuffed him down her throat as the first shot came blasting out of his slit.

Her hands shifted to his thighs as she held herself in place, letting him paint her gullet white. She breathed in the heavy musk of his pubes, feeling a little lightheaded in the process. '_I'm...am I getting aroused by this?'_ she wondered.

Aversa skillfully swallowed down every drop - another testament to her sorted past. Not even the looming threat of deprived breath could sway her. Alfonse watched her eyes glaze over, like she was in a trance.

Eventually, his stream tickled to nothing. The temptress quickly extracted him from her throat. Finally letting air from her nostrils down to her desperate lungs. She pulled him out of her puckered lips with a loud, lascivious slurp. She licked her lips, breaking the spit between them.

Alfonse collapsed back, gasping for breath. His vision was hazed over and littered with spots. '_That...that was the most intense orgasm i've ever had...what is she?'_

His musings were cut short as he felt a familiar wetness on the side of his dick. Sure enough, Aversa had leaned in to leave one last kiss near his slit. She scooped up a small dollop of cum and let it linger on her tongue. She mulled the taste before ultimately shaking her head. "Mmm, a bit too salty for my liking," she lamented.

She rose to her feet, letting the hot water cascade over her tattooed and dusk-blessed skin. Her heaving tits and erect nipples. Wide hips that begged to be seized. An ass that could smother. Legs that carried her over the heads of lesser men. A body that could bring kingdoms to ruin, and make the gods themselves green with envy.

He watched her stroll past him to the nearby fountain. She let the stream wash over her, drenching her head in clean, warm water. A contented sigh passed her lips.

"I love it under here - the feeling of water rushing through my hair, over my sore muscles…" Aversa turned to the prince with an almost childlike look of glee. "You don't know how thrilled I was to see those wonderful little rooms you have here, Prince Alfonse. A waterfall in my own room...how delightful!"

"I'm glad you...enjoy the shower?"

The temptress chuckled at his response. She strolled back and leaned over him, pushing her tits into his face. Her hands reached out to grab his shoulders.

"Prince Alfonse...Why don't you join me?"

* * *

Loki squatted down on Owain, lining his dick over her trembling lips. She caressed his chest, relishing the erratic beating beneath her fingers. Her mirthful eyes shined in the haze.

He pushed up…

...Only for her to pull her hips away. The trickster admonished him like a child. "Ah, ah, ahhhh." She ran her dripping pussy lips up his shaft until his head was at her folds...and then past.

"Mmm, I don't think you're quite worthy of this, hero," Loki taunted him. Her hips kept moving until she brought him to a stop, right at her puckered hole. "-So let's put you somewhere else, hmm?"

Owain's addled mind clicked with what she was implying. Suddenly the copious amounts of spit she'd lobbed over his loins made a lot more sense. Still, the thought of taking her rear was...admittingly frightening.

"I-" she cut him off.

"Never done it there before? Well-" Loki chuckled as she rubbed her cheeks against his girth. She looked him square in the eyes before licking her hips.

"That makes one of us."

Her hips slammed down, pushing the slick cock into her ass.

* * *

Aversa was shocked. Not at his dick delightfully squeezing her sacrilegious snatch, or even at the subdued, almost-tender pace he was setting. No, what stunned her was him taking the charge and reaching up to seize her lips.

The two were standing underneath the waterfall, like she'd wanted. Her back was pressed against the wall, letting the water hit the top of her head and split down her body. The water in her ears didn't even register to her as the two were locked in a passionate kiss.

It was...tame, compared to what she was used to. Their tongues were at play, but it wasn't the kind of rough domination that she was used to giving and receiving. For once she didn't feel the need to worry about who was on top or what leverage could be gained. For once...she was actually enjoying a sweet kiss. A soft kiss.

Almost amorous.

From how she squatted down, the two could actually touch lips. Alfonse's arms were wrapped around her and pushing her hips forward. One of his palms had managed to reach down and squeeze her plump ass. Her own hands were pressed against his cheeks as they swapped spit. Her leg hiked up and brushed against his thigh.

Aversa's mind went blank as she was carried into euphoria. The mere touch between them sending a surge of sparks that rivaled their gyrating loins and moaning lips...

* * *

Loki bit her lips, tasting copper. Her nails dug into the hero's flesh, drawing blood as she struggled to hold on. Owain wasn't even the least bit fazed by her attack, and kept hammering away at her sore bottom with gusto.

For all her arcane power, Loki had quickly lost control under his powerful thrusts. Her attempts to tease and torment him had fallen flat as soon as he seized her hips and slammed her straight down. Her hitched breath had been all the incentive he needed to take control.

"Hah, Hah...you're liking this aren't you, you brute?"

She tried to goad him - guilt-trip him for how he was treating her. He didn't respond, but she did feel him slow down and grip her even tighter. "Some he-eeeee-ro - taking a woman so roughly…"

Owain snarled at her, no longer keen to play up the dramatics. he wrapped his arms around her shapely back and began to force her against his girth.

She struggled to keep going. "I-Is this your tru-ooooh-e face? The s-shit!...shadow hidden behinnnd the radia-ahhhh!-nt scion?"

Owain reached up and seized one of her breasts, clamping down hard on the engorged nipple. "AAAH!" Loki's mind went blank as her orgasm tore through her body. With her being mercifully silent, that left him to fuck her ass in peace...for a mere minute.

"Well then…"

Loki held herself in place, struggling against his might. He humored her defiance long enough to see what she was planning to do. The trickster slammed down and sized his bottom lip between her teeth. "Mmph?"

She nibbled on the lip for a bit before pulling back, taking it with her. As she let it snap back, her husky voice made his already firm desire almost explode in her tight ass.

"...Show me your darkness."

* * *

Aversa's leg drew up and latched around his back, pinning him close. His chin wound up pressed into her cleavage, her nose against his damp head. She felt him throbbing in her tight pussy, ready to blow at a moments notice.

The waters pooling around their thighs had taken its toll on their weary bodies. Even an active woman like herself was feeling the lethargy brought on by the hot springs. Sweat ran off them into the once-pure water. If there was mercy, it would be purified before the next time someone decided to use it.

Neither prince nor seductress were in the mind to care of such concerns.

Aversa struggled to breathe as she attempted to compliment her young lover. "Hah...Hah...y-you're doing quite well." she admitted.

Her hand reached up to stroke the back of his neck, lightly tracing her nails against his gooseflesh-ridden skin. Her next words only made his condition worse. "I want it inside, Prince Alfonse. Anoint me with your seed and seal the bond we now share."

With that declaration, she leaned in and took his lips once more. The intoxicating taste made her already frayed nerves soar anew. A wave of renewal passed over her, if only for a fleeting moment. It gave her the strength, to finish, and the courage to do so.

The two pulled away, wheezing for breath. The dazed expression on his face wasn't a sign of weakness for her to exploit. She didn't even have the instinct to callously spit in his mouth. She was simply surrendering to the moment...and that honestly terrified her. '_Gods, what's happening to me?!'_

Her hand dropped from his neck in order to reach back for support. She struggled to stay balanced as the two desperately sought the end of the end of their carnal journey. They were both so close...

But she didn't expect him to follow her _that_ closely.

His fingers locked with hers, adding his strength to hers. The way his coarse hands brushed against her smooth, supple digits was as electrifying as his cock forcing aside her slick walls. It was also the hair-thin trigger to send her over the edge.

"A-AHHH!"

Her quim basted his shaft, making it even easier to thrust. At least it would be, if her walls hadn't clamped down and nearly snapped his dick off. Alfonse could only manage one last strike before he too succumbed. "Avers-AHHH!"

Like her drowned screams, so too did the waterfall wash away her orgasmic tears...

* * *

Loki's arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life. Owain ignored her attempts to right herself and kept hammering away at her rear. Their knees dug further into the spring's floor as they pushed closer and closer together.

She growled at him from behind her sweaty, disheveled curtain of hair. "_Hah_...Y-Your insatiable."

the compliment weaved with her well-worn visage, spurring the Hero to keep going on. Owain reached between her legs and swiftly flicked her throbbing clitoris, triggering yet another orgasm from her. "D-DAAAAAAH!"

Her quim squirted out and stained his abs. Her breasts smeared an earlier orgasm's worth of nectar against his pecs. Nipples brushed together in the cool night air. She endured yet another blissful, painful climax - a testament to her primal folly.

His darkness had overwhelmed her, leaving the once-proud trickster in sexually-submitted shambles. He relished the sight of her sweat-slick skin and dazed face. But there was a glint in the back of her rolled eyes - a persistent reminder that he was far from triumphant. Her body may have surrendered, but her mind was still whole.

Waiting.

Her constant squeezing and orgasms finally wore him down, and with a final roar he slammed deep into her ass. Loki didn't waste words and simply let him go.

A torrent of exatled seed filled her canal, threatening to burn her from the inside out. Her toes curled beneath the water. Her nails dug deep into the flesh of his shoulder and neck. Her body was a helpless puppet to the passions of flesh.

Her mind simply waited for its time to take back the strings...

* * *

Alfonse panted heavily, basking in the post-coital bliss. Aversa was laying next to him, her hand draped over his shoulder. Her nails traced idle, playful circles over his labored chest.

For once, she wasn't compelled to push his arm against her breasts, or even between them. It was simply a consequence of her current wishes - to hold him close and simply let the soothing waters wash over her. They were both silent for the longest time

"Prince Alfonse...I swear to you my life, for however long you see fit to have me here," Aversa declared. Her hand traced down his arm until she gripped his wrist. She pulled him close until their lips were almost touching. Alfonse was too stunned to react.

"My word is all I have, all I can offer for my fealty," she explained. Aversa drew him in for a soft, tender kiss. She pulled back and gave him a simple, honest smile. "-And as you may have noticed, I'm the fiercely loyal type."

* * *

Loki reared up, letting Owain's flaccid cock pop out of her ass. She looked back at the small cloud of spunk that bubbled on the water's surface. "My my, you certainly came a lot."

The boastful hero was oddly silent, taking even her by surprise. She looked back up and bit back a giggle. Owain had slumped over, head lulled back. She giggled at the sight. "Awww, and I was hoping to have some more fun."

Loki took him in her arms and moved them around until her back was against the rock. She let the hero rest his weary head against her fingers traced through his hair as she hummed. "We've got to get to know each other better…Doesn't that sound fun?"

* * *

As the two groups rested in the water, none of them noticed a barrel that had conspicuously appeared at the hot spring's edge. "Ugh, those damn hussies ruined everything."

The barrel shook as a downcrest woman emerged. She shook her long braids free and glowered at the two enticing women and the young men snoozing in their clutches.

"Man, it was almost prophetic! The stalwart prince and the vagabond hero - together in a pool of contemplation and emotion!" Nina declared. She perked up as she realized what she'd just said. "Oh, that's a good one! I need to write this down…"


End file.
